I Can't help that I love you
by ShelbaLOVE
Summary: Does D love S as much as he thinks ? Has B had enough with N ? Does V still love D or is she ready to move on. Will there be brighter days in store for the upper east side ? I dunno you tell me. This is a GG story Don't like Don't Read. Plz R
1. I Can't help that I love you

**Chapter 1 : I Can't Help That I Love You !**

_Nate Just walked away this time it was permanent, He was done, Serena has done it for good this time. As Nate left Serena started to cry. She knew she had broken his heart for the last time and Nate never wanted to see her again. She could feel the sour salty taste in the back of her throat and she knew right then and there a tear fest was coming on._

_"Nate please" she cried out. He just held up his hand to acknowledge he heard her but he didn't want to. He turned to face Serena and he saw she was crying, he just grinned he knew that finally for once Serena was heartbroken and not the other way around. "Alright !" Nate shouted ."You know what Serena" Nate paused trying to think this through. "I am done alright do you understand me ? I am sick and tired of you! I am in love with Blair not you and you know what just STOP coming around to me I don't love you like I used to and I have no idea what I was thinking then but it obviously ain't what I am thinking now !" He yelled and she nodded showing she was listening to every word he said._

_"Can't__ you see I don't want you? You are with Dan and he loves you with everything he has and your sneaking around with me or trying to at least. Come on how great of a girlfriend are you being and worst of all what kind of friend are you being to Blair?" Nate started to turn red he was furious._

_" She has been your friend since kindergarten and I've been her boyfriend alright and I am sorry but I can't do this to Blair you maybe able to since you have done it more than once, but let me tell you I won't ." Nate shrieked . " Nate don't even go there if you were so loyal to Blair you wouldn't have been fooling around with me while she is away. So don't you dare lecture me on being loyal to anyone especially Blair." Serena was peed off. _

Nate turned away to hail a cab and as he went to get in the cab he turned to face Serena and began " Yes Serena I did love you and when I was with you that day I felt great, I felt like I belonged with you. Serena, That was the most perfect day of my life but, the other day when I saw Blair standing there in the doorway of her bedroom I knew she was the only girl for me and if it meant never ever acknowledging you again to be with her then I will darn well do it because I love her with everything I have." his voice began to crack and he began to cry. "Goodbye Serena. I will miss all the things we used to do but I will do anything to keep Blair because what I have for Blair is love and what I have for you is sympathy." Serena watched as the taxi pulled away and to herself she whispered "I Can't Help That I Love You ."

BR 


	2. You're The one that I want

**_ Chapter 2: You're The One That I want._**

**_ Nate had just arrived at Blair's house not but a minute ago, he knocked on the door and the maid had welcomed him in. "Hello" nate heard Blair's soft sweet voice behind him and he turned, spread his arms out and wrapped them around her smelling her Marc Jacobs perfume that he thought smelled amazing on her. He ran his face down hers and he gave her a kiss. " Hey Blair How has your day been ?" He asked shyly as if he has never asked her how her day was before. " Oh it has been good but I have a feeling it is going to get a whole lot better." She said softly gesturing to her bedroom._**

**_ "Oh" Nate said "Should I go?' Nate asked jokingly." Um yea sure but the only place your allowed to go right now is in my bedroom where I'll be in a minute." Blair said giggling because she couldn't beleive she that with no complications. She thought to herself for a moment Am I doing the right thing right now I mean I am only 17 do I want to do this right now with him in there ? then kissed Nate for a little bit and said "Okay I'm ready! Are you?" she questioned, Nate looked confused but he knew he was ready along time ago ._**

**_ "Yea " Nate said exicited he was actually going to do it with the girl he really loves. Nate walked over to Blair who had a smile on her face and picked her up, walked to her bedroom, and never did they take there eyes off each other for the rest of the night._**

**_ The next morning when Blair woke up laying on Nate she realized she did it and she wasn't afraid.Then she softly whispered " You're The One That I Want." and then she kissed his lips and layed back down beside him fallling asleep. Nate looked over and kissed her head and whispered " You're the one that I want too, The only one ."_**


	3. If you only knew

Chapter 3:

If you only Knew

Nate caressed Blair's cheek as she awoke she leaned toward him, gave him a kiss and smiled. He returned her kiss and said " Good morning sleepy head." She yawned and said " Morning babe umm... What time is it? " Nate turned to the clock and looked back into her eyes " 10:37 " he laughed " Yikes I have a college interview today at 11:00 at Yale I will never make it in time." She was freaking out. Nate grabbed her hand and said "Blair for such an amazing person like you they'll wait." She groaned and said " Nate that's not the point yes they'll wait but they'll think I don't want to get in as much as I said I did." She ran out of the room, got dressed, gave Nate a goodbye kiss and went on her way.

Nate pulled on his pants, left Blair's house and went to Barney's to buy Blair something special for there upcoming anniversary.He really wasn't sure what to get her maybe he could call up Dan and see if he could ask Jenny if she Knew anything Blair would want or has wanted.

He dialed Dan's number "Hello this is Jenny Dan's not here right now." Jenny shuttered not knowing whom she was talking to. "Oh actually I was calling for you." Nate said. Jenny squealed " Oh hey Nate. How are you ? Long time No see." "Ha yea really I know It has been awhile since I've talked to you. But hey Blair and I's anniversary is coming up and I was wondering if you knew anything she would want or wants?" Nate stuttered feeling guilty for asking somebody what his girlfriend since kindergarten would want for her anniversary present. " Oh umm... Me and Blair haven't really been talking lately since the arguement she and Serena had that I sided with Serena. But I could call Serena and ask her if you like unless you want to." Jenny said sounding upset.

" Oh No that's okay I'll just figure it out somehow. It's okay. Well I better go see ya sometime, it was nice talking to you." Nate said generously and hung up the phone. Jenny hit end on Dan's phone and walked into the Kitchen of there Brooklyn apartment and made herself some coffee. She ran into Dan's bedroom and shook him, telling him to "Wake up !!". Dan shook his head and thrusted a pillow a Jenny. Jenny squealed and whispered "Nate just called asking me what he thought Blair would want for her anniversary present." Dan looked up "... and you told him what ?" he said. " I told him the truth." she whined. " Which was what ?" Dan groaned. " I told him that I wouldn't know what Blair would want for her anniversary present because Blair and I haven't talked since the fight her and Serena had." She said honestly and Dan knew Jenny felt bad for not talking to Blair anymore over some petty fight that was dead and buried now.

"Well you could always just talk to Blair maybe become friends with her again." Dan whispered knowing Jenny was going to have a cow any second because he actually suggested such a ridiculous idea. " That's easy for you to say everybody loves you now because your dating the most popularist,most prettiest girl in New York City." Jenny began to cry. " Yea well you're dating her brother." Dan stated. " But, no one respects Eric enough to care about him." Jenny realized how much of a witch she was being and she quickly stopped. " Oh I am being such a horrible girlfriend. Why can't I be a good girlfriend to Eric like you're being to Serena." Jenny began to whine again and Dan said " If you only Knew"


	4. Oh My Gosh I Am Just Like Her

Chapter 4

Oh My Gosh I Am Just Like Her !!!

"Umm... Dan what do you mean your perfect for Serena.You treat her like she is the only one for you, you have never cheated on her and best of all Dan you have changed her." Jenny began. " Dan you give her your full attention and you are always listening to what she has to say even if you have no idea what she is talking about your still there listening." " Jenny there is something..." Dan tried to interupt but Jenny began again."Dan, your the most respectful Boyfriend any girl could ever have..." Dan finally cut her off she was saying all this stuff that she thought was the truth when it all was a bunch of lies. " What is it Dan did I say something wrong or something?"

" No Jenny but, you really don't know what your saying." Dan whispered. " I'm sorry Dan I don't understand."Jenny said stepping up from his bed and backing away. " See your wrong about me Jen. I know your my sister but I can't tell you everything." dan said stuttering a little looking into Jenny's eyes feeling guiltythat he had just told the girl whom he has trusted all his life that he can't tell her everything when he always has.

" Oh my Gosh Dan What have you Done?" Jenny screamed glaring at him as if he was dead to her now but she knew that Dan was her only trustworthy person she has left. " Jenny see Well remember that day you went to Ocean City With Serena ?" Dan began. " Umm... Oh yea why?" Jenny laughed remembering that Serena and her went to pick up Blair at like 5:00 in the morning and they honked the horn outside of her apartment building and then Blair got up and ran out to her balcony to see who it was and the people below her started bombing our car with eggs and stuff and Blair sued them for like 10,000 or some bizarre amount of money like that.

"Stop laughing nothing I said was funny Jen this is serious." Dan yelled furiously. " What are you talking about Dan? What is Serious?"Jenny said confused. "Okay " Dan began again." Like I was saying well that dayVanessa came over and she looked really upset. I asked her what was wrong and she said something about the bartender breaking up with her or something so I gave her a hug and told her everything was gonna be Okay and she leaned in and kissed me on the lips and I-I-I couldn't resist her Jen I just couldn't so we went to my bedroom and I-I-I started kissing her back and I-I-I started taking off her clothes as she was doing for me and alls I remember is waking up the next morning with her laying on my chest and we weren't wearing anything.

"Dan I Can't believe you, I-I-I have to tell Serena about this." Jenny screamed she was peed off she couldn't help but hate Dan right now. " No Jenny !!!!!" Dan yelled. " Daniel Humphrey !!! " Jenny Screamed. " I hate to tell you this and I'll probably regret it but i am ashamed to call you my brother.

" Your just like Serena !!! " Jenny yelled furiously because she notonly has a popular brother now but a brother who is a lying dirt bag. " Oh my gosh Jenny you're right I am just like her !!" Dan yelped . Then he ran over to jenny and fell to his knee's please oh please help me I love Serena not Vanessa I can promise you that ." Dan pleaded knowing that he could possibly win this battle because Jenny loved Serena like a sister and she wanted to keep Serena and I together as long as she could.

**_A/N : Plz R&R I really would like to know what you guys think so I know if I should continue this or not. Thx_**

**_You Know You Love Me _**

**_ XOXO,_**

**_ DanSerena4Ever_**


	5. Tell Me What ?

Chapter 5 :

** Tell Me What ?**

Jenny ran out of the room falling to the floor she began to cry. " Dan How could you be such a jerk ?" Jenny screamed tears flowing from her face." She loves you, Vanessa had her chance and she blew it." Jenny yelped " But that doesn't mean anything to you does it ?" She questioned sadly. Jenny heard a ringing noise coming from her room she got to her feet and ran off to her room slamming her door visciously. When Jenny retreived the ringing phone she flipped it open wiping her tears away "Hello Jenny here." she blurted out. "Hey Jenny want to go shopping with me and Blair today ?" It was Serena whom sounded really excited. "Umm I Don't know I am kinda busy today." Jenny said frowning knowing that she really wasn't she just couldn't face Serena after hearing such bad news from Dan. "Oh what do you have to do ? Maybe I can come over and help you with it so you can get done faster and go shopping with me and Blair." Serena said cheerfully. "Umm one second I can't do this..." Jenny cried. "Jenny you still there ? What can't you do ?" Serena questioned while the happiness drained from her voice. The line went blank. "Jenny, Hello, Jenny you still there ?" Serena asked quietly then with a click she hung up too.

"Blair, change of plans I will call you later there is something going on with Jenny." Serena said while quickly putting on her coat and gloves. "What is it ? Maybe I can help. " Blair said worriedly. "But Blair I thought you didn't like Jenny anymore." Serena stated. " No time for that your friends with her and she really never did anything wrong to me. She was just being loyal to her friend I probably would do the same thing." Blair said. Serena smiled and said "Blair" "What?" Blair replied. "Thanks" "For what?" Blair questioned confused. " For everything." Serena said smiling. Blair walked over and gave Serena a hug and whispered in her ear " No thank you .". Serena turned her head giving Blair her confused look. Blair just laughed and said " Jenny needs us right now will chat later and this time with Jenny."

When Serena and Blair reached The Brooklyn apartment, none of the lights were on, Serena noticed that right away and began sprinting towards the stairs she had no time for the elevator. Blair automatically followed Serena and was at the apartment door knocking on it before Serena even got there. Serena gave Blair a Questioning look. " Oh over the summer when I went to France to visit Daddy we ran everyday wether it was in the personal Gym he has or outside at the park."Blair blushed she was flattered. " 10 miles a day" She laughed then began beating on the door again. " Hello Jenny, Dan , Anybody !"

Serena heard Dan's voice near the door and she said " Dan Hun Let us in.". "Umm...One sec I umm...ugh...ain't decent." Dan said his voice craking. "Dan, What in the world is going on in there ?" Serena whined. " Umm.. I Don't Know I just got out of bed" he said opening the door. Serena pushed the door opened the rest of the way "Where is Jenny at ? I called her and she hung up on me." Serena said beginning to worry.

"Umm she is in her room and she won't come out, I can't get her to come out." Dan yelped. " Ugh Dan why can't you be a man and break the door down she could be hurt." Serena screamed.

Jenny heard Serena's voice, she ran to her door opening it. "Jenny oh my gosh you're fine thank god I thought you were hurt because you hung up on me." Serena ran to jenny wrapping her arms around Jenny and giving her a hug as if she had just found her long lost puppy. "Dan tell her." Jenny cried. "Tell me what ?" Serena questioned one again draining all the excitement and happiness from her voice." Umm..." Dan began.

**_A/N : Plz R&R I would really appreciate what you guys think !!! Thx_**

**_You Know You Love Me_**

**_XOXO,_**

**_DanSerena4Ever _**


	6. gossip girl 1

previous next post a question reply 

Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent.. Namely, Me.

**hey people!**

**Best Feud between The upper east side yet **

**B** and **S **seen running to the apartment of **J** and **D **Humphrey earlier today. Then seen was **S **storming out of the apartment building crying and **D** following her screaming her name. But weird thing is, is that **S **was seen chasing after **N** yesterday screaming his name in tears. Both **S & N **were fighting in the streets of **New York City**. But now it is like déjà vu but this time instead of **S & N **it is **S & D**.

**Your E-Mail**

Q: Hey Gossip Girl,

Yesterday I was walking through the park waiting for my boyfriend to show up and I saw S & N walking into S's apartment and I sat down on the park bench waiting for him to come and about 5 mins after they entered S's apartment building, N ran outside and S came screaming after him. And then my boyfriend showed up and N pulled away in a cab giving S the middle finger. Is That really how you upper east side act on a daily basis ?

-Toast15

A: Dear Toast15,

Umm… Honestly Ii really depends on the day. We mostly act like the spoiled snobby rich kids that we are. But it is a very good question that I don't know the answer to.

-GG

**Questions and answers**

With all the truth coming out it is hard to tell what is going to happen next !

Will **S** and **D **stay together ?

Who spilled **D'**s little secret affair with **V** to **S** ?

Will **B** stay Friends with **S** when she finds out she was trying to sneak around with **N** again ?

Does **J** really love **E ** like she says she does ?

Is **V **ready to give up her love for **D** and seek love in **C** ?

You know you love me,

gossip girl


	7. I Can't Believe You !

**_ Chapter 7_**

**_ I Can't Believe you !!!_**

"Umm... What ?" Serena yelled furiously. " What haven't you told me ?" She screamed again. Not even giving Dan a to answer she screamed again " Dan I thought we told each other everything ?". Dan was tired of the screaming so he went over and gave her a hug but, Serena roughly pushed away turning her head." How in the world do you know if what I have to tell you is bad news ?" Dan questioned sarcastically knowing that was the wrong direction to go in at this point. Serena moved closer to Dan leaning in as if to give him a kiss and he smiled thinking Oh well okay this is good -... "SMACK" Serena hit Dan furiously knocking him off his feet and on to the floor. "What in the Heck was that for ?" Dan questioned angrily.

" For being an ass !" Serena said viciously. " I know it is bad news because if it were good news Jenny would have already told me." Serena said very upset because she is thinking Dan wants to split with her.

" Umm...Well...Ugh...Jen !" Dan cried to his sister for help. "NO! Dan your the one who always wanted to be a public speaker get to speaking then !!! " Jen said snobbishly. "Ugh okay I am going to get this over with." Dan said rubbing his cheek where Serena hit him wondering how bad the mark is because he feels like he has been pounded in the face by a hammer. " Well Get to it then we ain't got all day !" Serena snapped harshly.

Dan took a deep breath and began " Ugh Serena you know I love you right." Sheglared at him showing that she wasn't sure if she really knew who loved right now."well ?" he questioned "Do you ?" he said. " I guess, But I don't know" Serena whispered. " Well I do and what I am about to tell might make you think otherwise but I do love you honestly." Dan choked "Well remwmeber that day, You, Jenny and Blair went to the beach ?" Dan whispered. " Umm which time this summer or last?" Serena answered. " Umm last." Dan stated. "Oh yea! " Serena said begining to laugh because her to remembering the egg inciddent or as jenny called it "Pretty Please We got Breakfast on top." but quickly stopped glaring at Dan.

"Well you know we weren't well talking as much and you made that beach trip to get away for awhile , Right ?" Dan mummered." No I didn't I made that trip for just me Jenny and Blair. Don't you See I didn't take you because it was a day for us girls to hang together." Serena said tears coming to her eyes because she knows the next words coming out of his mouth but she just doesn't know with who. Serena quickly ran to the door grabbing her purse off the floor and she ran out the door, And out into the streets of New York.

Serena hailed a cab and as she was about to get in Dan came running out screaming "Serena you don't understand !!!!". "Oh Really okay my boyfriend cheats on me because we said 4 words less a day than we did before." Serena cried. "Who is the lucky skank Dan." Serena said harshly knowing it was the wrong thing to say because he didn't use judgement on her and nate's get together but he wasn't her boyfriend at the time. "Excuse me !" Dan shouted. "It was just one girl unlike you with every guy in New York City and Europe !!!" Dan cried trying to take everything he had just said back praying that he didn't say it and praying he just thought it.

Serena walked over to him unbuttoning her blouse " Oh is that what you want Dan ?" She Screamed. "Fine let's Do it right here." Serena was now ripping off her shirt getting closer to him. " Since I am such a whore, Why did you want me ?" Serena yelled angrily. Then she pulled her shirt back on and buttoned it up. "Dan How could you ?" She creid getting into the cab not expecting what was going to happen next.

**A/N : Plz R&R tell me what you guys think. Even tell me what you would like to happen next. Oh yea and the whole idea of this part where Dan cheated on serena with Vanessa came with help from my best friend EdwardBella4Ever. **

**You know you love me**

** XOXO,**

**DanSerena4Ever**


	8. I just can't resist you

**Chapter 8**

**I Just can't resist you**

Dan grew cold, he feared that he had just lost the love of his life. Dan instantly began running after the cab, when Dan caught up to the cab it was a red light Thank God Dan thought to himself. He reached to open the door as the light turned red and the cab sped away. " Can't I ever get a break gosh darn it !" Dan hollered furiously running after Serena's cab. The Cab all of a sudden hailed to a screaching halt and Dan ran into it falling backwards on the ground holding his stomach.

Serena heard the noise opening the door slowly fearing what she may see. On the ground she saw Daniel Humphrey lying coldly on the ground with his hand clenched to his stomach breathing heavily. Serena ran to him grabbing his hand and pushing back his hair. "I'm am so sorry" she cried into his shoulder at which her head was laying upon that very moment.

"Oh dear lord," Serena began to pray for Dan taking back all the sinful things she had wished upon him during that cab ride. " May his soul be cleansed and his heart be pure Oh Lord please I beg of you let Dan be okay please." she prayed sympathetiquly .

Dan opened his eyes feeling the sharp and intense pain in his side. But to dan that moment he could care less about the pain in his sides because right then and there Serena Van Der Woodsen was holding his hand and crying prayers to save his life into his shoulder.

He grinned at her and layed his head back down upon the pavement because to him if he had to stay on the cold wet ground all day hurting in pains just to keep Serena there he would darn well do it .

"Serena " Dan cried. "Yea Dan Oh my Gosh I am so sorry I thought I umm I thought I might have lost you just there I ... I am so sorry..." Dan interupted by telling her " Serena it isn't your fault you couldn't control the light making your cab squeal to a halt so chill it's okay as long as your fine so am I."

Tears came to her eyes and she laid her head back down upon Dan's chest listening to his heart beat."Serena ? " Dan whispered." "Yea ?" Serena answered quickly wondering what words were about to come out of his mouth hopefully not the words I want to break up. " Umm... I just wanted to let you know that if I have to never ever Talk even make any contact with Vanessa to keep you then I will darn well do it because I love you and I just can't resist you."

Serena looked at Dan's pouty eyes and she couldn't resist but she should forgive him right I mean she isn't innocent either. " Dan I think you should know something before you make that decision." Serena cried. "Well what is it ?" Dan questioned friightened about the words that were going to come out of her mouth.

"Well..." Serena began


	9. Not only But they lost their minds

Chapter 9:

Not only did they lose their ... But they had lost their minds

Serena took a deep breath and grabbed Dan's hand. " Well umm... see I ugh..." Serena paused looking into Dan's eyes she saw his fear and quickly looked away. "What is it ?" Dan questioned frightfully. "Did I do something, Serena, What is it ?" Dan said agressively he was getting tired of all the petty bullcrap Serena has put him through this month.

"Dan I-I-I Haven't been very truthful to you I mean..." Serena stuttered. " Why what do you mean ?" Dan questioned, his eyes begining to fill with tears. Dan Looked up into Serena's deep blue eyes and saw her sympathy but he was tired of letting her win the battles because of how much he adored her.

"Umm well you see I-I-I umm the other day I-I-I umm ugh okay jeez I umm ugh one sec." Serena blurted out, She stood up, ran to the door of Dan's bathroom and ran to the toilet. She pressed her hand against her stomach and vomited. She stood up slowly,flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out.

"Serena Babe, Are you okay ?" Dan asked softly, Serena looked up tears streaming down her face. "Umm things just got a whole lot better" she said running to hug Dan. Dan kissed her forehead softly and wrapped his arms around her waste. " So Serena umm why don't you just get it over with. Tell me what you did I mean as long as your not fiddiling around with Nate anymore I mean I will be cool with it." He said looking over at Blair tears were running down her face, she was so happy that Serena has found the one she loves more than anything .

Blair smiled at Dan but then reaizing what Dan had just asked Serena Blair's smile quickly turned into a frown and she began to glare at Serena. "Serena, please don't tellthat your messing around with Nate again. I-I-I thought you were my friend I thought we put that behind us. I-I-I gave you a clean slate and you go ruining it again." Blair started out softly and quickly erupted into a roar.

"Blair I-I-I am so sorry I thought that I-I-I mean Iwe didn't do anything I swear. Well he didn't I was the one who was trying to but he told me that what he had for you was love and what he had for me was sympathy and he got in a cab, wound down the window and gave me the finger screaming Slut really loud and I-I-I never talk to him since I just couldn't help it I am so sorry." Serena cried to Blair looking over to Dan she saw that his eyes were full of tears and she knew that she ruined it.

"I am..." Serena began but was interupted by" Get Out Now and don't come back I don't want to see your Face ever again I-I-I trusted you Serena I-I-I Loved you and what do you do you go sneaking around with Nate. Serena how could you..." Dan paused catching his breath."I am..." Serena tried again but was interupted" GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW !!!" Dan yelled furiously while pointing at the door. " And don't let the door hit your boney butt on the way out !!" Dan screamed still pointing at the dorr.

"I am so..." Serena tried one last time then Dan grabbed her arm " Fine I'll lead you out then !!" he yelped dragging Serena towrd the door. She looked up at him and whispered in his ear "I love you and I won't give up on you.". "Well Serena hate to break it to you but I am giving up on you !!" he screached throwing her out the door along with her purse and her coat then he slammed the door in her face.

" Blair umm I think you should go to ." Dan said quietly feeling guilty for making her hear all that. " Dan I-I-I just wanted to thank you umm... I am so sorry I umm..." Blair began to cry, not only did she lose her best friend she had lost her mind because no sooner than she said that to Dan she ran over and locked her lips with his she couldn't resist Dan she knew it was horrible but she couldn't help but kiss him he was being so kind. Dan pulled away and said " Blair What in the world are you doing ?" she looked him in the eyes and whispered in his ear softly " Thanking you " then she wiped her lips and walked to the door.

As Blair walked out the door Dan dropped his head to the floor and laughed. Not only did he lose a girlfriend but, he had lost his mind.


	10. Oh God What Have I Done ?

Chapter:10

Oh God What Have I Done ?

Serena ran out of the Brooklyn apartment building not even waiting for Blair because she knew that she had screwed up majorly this time. Tears began running down Serena's face and she could feel the sour salty taste in the back of her throat.

Blair walked out of Dan's apartment smiling because she knew that she had someone on her side and she knew now that she could turn to Dan because he wasn't a bad gut at all he was just poor and he smoked alot but smoking cigerattes is better smoking joints like Nate she thought to herself. " Oh my Gosh you've gotta be kidding me" Blair whispered to her self. "Am I falling for Daniel Humphrey." she cried.

Blair strutted down the streets of New York City liked she owned the place. Suddenly her phone began vibrating in her purse, it freaked her out so much that she through her purse spilling all it's belongings all over the street. "Oh stuff" Blair cried out. " She quickly shuffled down to the ground to gather her belongings, when a hand reached down to help her. She looked up and gazed into his most perfect brown eyes she had ever seen.

There standing in front of her that very moment was Chuck Bass. Her face was flushed as he began to speak she began to stand up. " Hey Blair let me help you with that." Chuck squeaked as if he were shy, Blair knowing chuck screamed " No don't you touch my stuff ever, and more importantly don't you even lay a finger on me."

He frowned disapprovingly as if he were upset that Blair had actually just said that to him."Blair what in the He-.." Chuck began but Blair quickly shut him up. " Chuck you herad me now get out of my sight and leave me the heck alone can't you see that I hate your guts !" she squeaked furiously.

"FINE then but don't you dare think I will keep this a secret from Nate ." He said flipping his phone open and walking over to her. " What your going to keep Nate from knowing that I hate you !" Blair yelled. " No stupid !" Chuck hollered showing her a picture of her kissing Dan. " Oh and I'm not keeping it a secret from Serena either if that's what your thinking." Chuck yelped halfheartedly.

"I don't care if you tell Serena !" Blair said looking down at the ground. " She hasn't been very loyal to me why should I be loyal to her." Blair questioned sadly."Huh ?" Chuck asked suspiciously "What do you mean ?".

" She was umm she was sneaking around with Nate behind my back. Well at least she was trying to, Nate told her that What he had for me is Love and What he had for Serena was sympathy." Blair cried. " Oh God what have I done I-I-I Oh Gosh !" Blair yelled confusingly. " I am being Serena, Nate loves me more than words and I-I-I am kissing Daniel Humphrey behind his back." Blair confessed.

"Chuck where is Nate ? Please to God don't tell me he has already left for maine ?" Blair asked. "Unfortunately he hasn't left yet but he will be soon." Chuck said depressingly.


	11. The answer is Yes

Chapter 11:

The Answer is Yes

Blair began running down the streets of New York. She was destined to get to Nate's house before they left for Maine. She needed him to know that she loved him no matter what.

"Nate !" Blair screamed knovking furiously on Nate's door. "Open up please it is me Blair !" She screamed. "Please I really need to tell you something." Blair continued to scream. But unfourtunately no answer. "Nate are you there ?" Blair questioned sadly.

Blair stopped knocking and began to walk away when suddenly the door opened and Serena walked out smiling.

"Serena !" Blair said Furiously. "What in the Heck are you doing here !" Blair was still screaming furiously.

"I ugh... I ugh... I came to tell Nate the truth and I came to tell him that I never wanted to see him again because I will lose you as my bestfriend if I keep messing around with him and that I am sorry for sneaking around with him while I am bestfriends with you and he just laughed in my face and told me to get out ." Serena said sadly.

"Well why in the world were you smiling when you came out of his house ?" Blair asked madly.

"I was smiling because I actually did something right for once in my life. And I did it all for you B. Don't you get it I never was a good friend but now I am learning from you and I am turning into one. B thank you so much. " Serena said happily running down the steps to blair and wrapping her arms around her tightly pulling Blair into a hug.

"You're the best B." Serena said kissing B's cheek. "I gotta go and try to make up with Dan." Serena said tears coming to her eyes. "I hope he'll forgive me. I am so glad your not the kind of friend that would do something to me with Dan like I did to you with Nate." Serena said sadly walking away. "I love you B your thew bestest friend I have ever had and I know I sound like a little kid but who cares you rock." Serena said giggling.

"That's great thanks S I am glad you feel that way." Blair mumbled feeling really guilty for what she had done.

Blair picked up her head wiping away the tears that had managed to escape her eyes and walked up the steps thinking to herself " Oh great I am just like S, the only person in the world I would never act like and I am acting just like her I mean I kissed Daniel Humphrey behind her back and Nate's. Oh my Gosh I am worse than her. Great Great Great. What am I going to do now ?" suddenly she reached Nate's door and began knocking on his door again.

"Who is it ?" she heard Nate's voice scream happily.

"It's Blair and I really need to talk to you." Blair answered.

"Hey Babe Come on in." Nate said opening the door and gesturing her to come in.

"What's up ?" Nate said confused.

"Wait is this about Serena because she sa..." Nate began but was cut off by Blair.

"No this isn't about Serena." Blair said begining to giggle.

"It's about us." Blair said seriously.

"It's nothing bad I promise actually I swear." Blair said wiping the tears from her eyes.

" I just wanted to tell you that I love you with everything I have and you are the only one for me and I am so sorry for everything I fought with you about but I really love you and I don't want nothing to get in the way of that." Blair began. " I can't help but love you and I hope that you love me too." she said looking into Nate's green eyes.

" Blair Babe I love you too honestly I love you with everything I have too. Because Blair I loved you once I love you still and I always have and I always will." Nate said while kneeling down on his knee and pulling a little black box out of his pocket.

"Will you Blair Cornelia Waldorf marry me ?" Nate said seriously praying to the Lord that her answer would be yes.

"The answer is Yes Nathaniel Archibald I will marry you !" Blair said begining to cry as Nate slid the ring on her finger.


	12. Ring Ring Ring

Chapter 12 :

Ring...Ring...Ring

Blair gazed down at the beautiful ring that was upon her finger now and tears came to her eyes as she smiled looking into Nate's eyes.

"What's wrong Blair ?" Nate questioned fearing that maybe the ring wasn't big enough.

" It's nothing I just realized that what I have wanted all my life was put there by the man I love will all my heart." Blair said begining to smile wrapping her arms around Nate's neck pulling him into a hug.

"I love you, Nathaniel Archibald... With everything I have." Blair whispered into Nate's ear.

"I love you too, Blair Waldorf... With everything I have." Nate said smiling.

"Hey why was umm... Why was Serena walking out of your house smiling ?" Blair questioned Nate with her soon to be wife manner.

"She just came to tell me that she wanted to just be friends and that she swore on her life that she never wanted to ruin a relationship like yours and hers for me. Amd she said something about she did something really crappy and she might have ruined it with Dan. Oh and then before she left I told her what I had planned to do. And she got really excited and then she left. Why ?" Nate said

"Do you not trust her or something ?" Nate questioned.

"Blair she is really trying to make it up to you she really cares." Nate said happily he couldn't beleive that his dream was coming true that he was really going to marry Blair Waldorf the girl of his dreams.

"I know it's just... I don't know if I could ever trust her again." Blair said sadly.

"Blair I know this may sound like I am sticking up for Serena but I am not I am just proving a point. Well you forgave me. And I did just as wrong Blair if not I did worse." Nate said guiltily.

"Yea your right but I mean boys do that and you'd think best friends wouldn't. " Blair sighed looking up into Nate's eyes.

"I'm just not ready to forgive her yet." Blair said pushing her head against Nate's chest.

"It's okay Blair I am not making you I was just saying that's all." Nate said kissing Blair's forehead.

"Ring...Ring...Ring..." Nate and Blair's phones began going off at the same time.

It was a text from Gossip Girl.

Nate and Blair looked at their cellphone screens and gasped

To be continued...

_**A/N: Fyi guys the pictures on their phones are totally diferent. Please R&R if you want more. More reviews more story.**_

_**You know you love me **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**DanSerena4Ever**_


	13. Where Why How do you know ?

Chapter 13 :

Why, Where , How do you know?

"Oh my god !" Blair and Nate screamed in unison.

"Dan Humprhey." "Jenny Humphrey." Blair and Nate yelled furiously at each other.

"Why Dan Humphrey Blair. " Nate hollered in Bair's face.

"Why Jenny Humphrey." Blair shot back turning red of anger.

" Because all you cared about at the moment was Yale Yalke Yale. You could've cared less what I wanted. Jenny was just there, she was being so comforting and it only was a quick kiss. So quick I ain't even sure how someone got a picture of it." Nate said confused.

""Well Dan...Well it isn't his fault. I ugh ... I ugh kissed him." Blair stammered.

"Well it started when Serena went to Dan's becaues Je... Je... Jenny needed her." Blair said choking on Jenny's name.

"Well Serena confessed to following you around, which of course you mentioned nothing to me about. And well Dan got peed off even though he cheated on Serena with Vanessa." Blair whispered.

"Okay I really can't be mad at you at least you didn't kiss Vanessa. " Blair said hopefully.

Nate looked down at the mention of Vanessa's name.

Blair had noticed his sudden movement and screamed " Nate you have got to be kidding me not Vanessa."

"Okay I didn't but you know the reason why she is gone right." Nate said questioning Blair.

"No why ?" Blair answered intrested.

"You remember that party ? The one where Chuck was completely freaking out and was like going bonkers." Nate said looking down further at the ground.

Blair knew they had changed the subject and that she should interrupt and solve the problem but she really wanted to know why Vanessa left suddenly. " Um yea." Blair ansewred again. "Why?" She questioned once again. The suspense was just killing Blair. When all of a sudden her phone rang "UGH" She cried to herself "Why Now This better be important" Blair thought.

"Hello? Blair here." Blair said.

"Hey B so what's up ?" Serena whispered.

"Nothing. Serena is this important ?" Blair questioned annoyed.

"Umm... Actually Yes. Well I umm.. well I went back to Dan's house to apoligize and he like was crying and he was like Serena Baby I am so sorry I-I-I didn't want to kiss her she kissed me please Serena forgive me." Serena said begining to giggle. " Who in the heck was he talking about, He wouldn't tell me." Serena questioned while quickly stopping her outragous giggling.

"I Dunno S." Blair said feeling guilty for lying to Serena but, she couldn't bare telling her the truth.

"S I really have to go umm... call me later actually I'll call you when I get the chance." Blair said getting annoyed.

"Okay Bye B luv ya." Serena whispered.

"Bye ." Blair said slamming the phone back down on it's receiver.

Looking back towards Nate's his beautiful green eyes were full of tears.

"Natie, What's wrong." Blair said kissing himm while stroding her fingers through his hair. "Why am I doing this I am supposed to be mad at him." Blair thought furiously to herself pulling away from Nate.

"Well see..." Nate began looking into Blair's eyes.

A/N: Hey guys the next chapter will probably be flashbacks that their having and some of them will be from when they first met and some will be about what has happened lately. Umm... Flashbacks will get Jucier ever reveiw I get. Won't be updating untillater todayor tomorrow. The more reveiws I get from here till then The better the flashbacks will be. Remember more reviews more story no reviews no story.

You know you love me

XOXO,

DanSerena4Ever


	14. Flashbacks vs The Real Thing

Chapter 14:

Flashbacks vs. The Real thing

A/N: This chapter is flashbacks mixed with the real story. It could possibly get confusing. But the Flashbacks will be in bold print okay. Enjoy.

_**Nate's FLASHBACK :**_

_**I saw Vanessa, she was sitting outside and she was holding her stomach and crying. I walked over and sat down beside Vanessa and asked her "What's wrong V ?" It took her a little while to answer me but I wasn't going to rush her. Suddenly Vanessa looked up and smiled at me. **_

_**" Well see I-I-I and well Chuck and now yeah." She stuttered to me but I couldn't understand what she meant so I said "HUH ?". She shook her head at me and began again this time she didn't stutter " It was a couple of weeks ago Nate. I was all alone and Chuck was there. Dan didn't want anything to do with me and Chuck was there." Then I knew exactly what she meant. **_

_**"No Vanessa are you ?" I questioned and she shook her head and said " Yes Nate I am."**_

Nate suddenly looked at Blair because she had been yelling his name. "what ?" Nate asked confused.

"Why did Vanessa leave ?" Blair shouted angrily.

"Umm... I don't know if I should umm tell you just in case."Nate stammered.

Blair shook her head in disbelief at Nate."After everything I've done for you, you won't tell me why Vanessa left." Blair cried angrily.

"It's not that I won't ... because I would I really would if I knew that you wouldn't tell Serena or Treat her more like dirt than you already do. I am sorry Blair but if she wanted you to know she would have told you." Nate said holding his breath, he knew he had just crossed the line.

"Excuse me !" Blair yelled furiously.

I Can't beleive you Nathaniel Archibald. Your my freaking Fiance and you won't freaking tell me. As of now I think I might have to reconsider marrying you." Blair said slipping the ring off her finger.

"Goodbye Nate ." Blair whispered in tears.

_**Blair's FLASHBACK :**_

_**I was standing at the bar with Serena when I noticed Vanessa run by with Tears in her eyes. Serena looked really worried she knew Vanessa was mad at her for the whole Dan thing but she couldn't help that she fell in love with a good person.**_

_**I hadn't even cared to know what was wrong with Vanessa. She was Just there. I looked at Serena and she was getting impatient. I looked in her eyes then I said "GO ." Because I could tell she wanted Vanessa to know that she would always be there for her. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU." Serena said kissing my cheek. "I'll make it up to you B." Serena hollered behind her then bursting off into a sprint after Vanessa. **_

_**I on the other hand stood at the bar alone fiddiling around with the straw i my drink when Nate walked up his face was flushed and his eyes were watering. **_

_**"Natie what's wrong ?" I questioned pulling Nate into a kiss.**_

_**He wouldn't answer me.**_

Blair ran for the dorr in Nate's townhouse opening it only to find Vanessa.

"Vanessa !" Blair yelled angrily.

"Oh I... umm ... Is Nate there." Vanessa asked frightfully.

"No ! " Blair said slamming the door behind her.

"Well do you know where he is ? This is extremely important. " Vanessa said impatiently.

Behind Vanessa came a little girl about two screaming " Mommy when am I going to meet Daddy."

"Delaney be queit ." Vanessa said shushing her daughter.

Blair had seen enough she couldn't keep the child from her father. "He is inside ." Blair said furiously.

Blair couldn't beleive Nate had a child and didn't tell her and it wasn't even her kid it was... it was... Vanessa's.

_**Serena's FLASHBACK :**_

_**I saw Vanessa she looked awful. Her eyes were full of tears and her face was redder than ever. She was running past me and Blair clutching her stomach lightly. **_

_**Blair told me I could go so I did I began running after Vanessa. I didn't wnat to make a big seen for her so I didn't **_

_**scream her name. When I finally caught up to her Nate was sitting beside her. After he got up and left I approached her slowly.**_

_**"Hey V." I said softly.**_

_**"Hi ." She replied wiping the tears away from her eyes.**_

_**"What's wrong." I said sitting down next to her pulling a tissue out of my purse handing it to her.**_

_**"Thanks Serena. It's noting I mean it's just something that happened." Vanessa pouted.**_

_**"What ?" I said beginning to worry.**_

_**"It was C-C-Chuck." Vanessa stammered. **_

_**"What did Chuck do Vanessa ? Did he hurt you ?" I said angrily.**_

_**"No He was just there and so was I and well." Vanessa cried.**_

_**"Oh God Vanessa, Don't tell me you are, Are you ?" I hissed at her.**_

_**Vanessa began shaking her head yes to me and I-I-I couldn't take it I had heard enough. I couldn't tell Blair this could I.**_

_**"I'm sorry Vanessa." I said standing up.**_

_**"Goodbye." I said I couldn't even look at her.**_

_**"Serena don't tell anyone okay only you and Nate know. I would like to keep it that way." Vanessa screamed at me as I walked away. I just held up my hand, The information I heard was to much for me too handle I just could't take it. I began to run away. I ran all the way back to my apartment and called Dan.**_

Serena pulled out her cellphone to call Blair. As she dialed the number she noticed a girl about Blair's height same hair and same stilettos Blair was wearing the last time Serena had saw her. She quickly dialed Blair's number, keeping her eyes on the girl. Suddenly th girl stopped frightened. The girl pulled something out of her purse and put it to her ear.

"Hello " Blair answered.

"Oh hey Serena." Blair said quickly. "Where are you." Blair asked frantically.

"Umm Right behind you." Serena said giggling why tapping on Blair's shoulder.

"AHHH !" Blair screamed frightened.

"You scared the crap out of me Serena." Blair shouted.

"Well I told you I was behind you." Serena shouted noticing blair's bare finger.

"B where's your ring ?" Serena asked suspiciously.

"Umm... With Nate. We had gotten in a fight and when I went to leave Vanessa showed up with a kid and I saw enough." Blair cried.

"Oh god." Serena yelped.

"What ?" Blair asked astonished, Did Serena know something I didn't and not tell me too.

"Umm... Nothing sorry about that." Serena said feeling guilty. She really wanted to tell Blair but she couldn't, could she ?

_**Vanessa's FLASHBACK :**_

_**The morning of the party I had gotten sick to my stomach like I had the previous days before the party. I had been vomiting and I felt miserable. I remebered about a week and a half ago, Dan had told me he never wanted to see me again. He and Serena had made up and were happy together and alls I did was try to get her to dump him because I was jealous of her. I wanted Dan, I needed Dan.**_

_**He told me he hated me, he told me to leave them alone but, I didn't listen to him. I did what I wanted. Which made it ten times worse. He wouldn't even look at me that's how bad it got. But that day when Dan had told me that I went into a Bar and sat down by some cute guy, I didn't notice who it was until he turned to me, It was Chuck Bass. He smiled at me and asked me if I wanted a drink, of course I said Yes.**_

_**"You too." Chuck asked me.**_

_**"Huh ?" I answered confused.**_

_**"Oh sorry I mean is everybody peed off at you too ?" Chuck said sadly.**_

_**"Well not exactly eve... Yeah pretty much." I answered.**_

_**Chuck and I sat at the Bar for at leats two hours. We were both so drunk, it wans't funny, well to us it was but not all the people we vomitted on.**_

_**Chuck told me he was buying a room at the hotel above the bar because he was too drunk to drive home. He offered me to stay and I like an idiot agreed. We watched tv and he rubbed my feet. He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back then I stood up and grabbed his hand. I led him into the bedroom and closed the door. When I woke up I was laying next to Chuck and we were both naked. He smelled so good.**_

_**A/N: If you guys have any ideas for next chapter please r&r and tell me I am all ears.**_

_**You know you love me**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**DanSerena4Ever**_


	15. Whose kid is it anyway

Chapter 15

Whose kid is it anyway

"Blair it wasn't Nate's Fault okay !" Serena yelled at a furious Blair.

Blair turned around and noticed Serena was crying.

"Do you Know something I don't Serena ?" Blair questioned.

"Yes but, I-I-I can't tell you I promised I wouldn't." Serena yelled in tears.

"You knew Vanessa was carrying Nate's child and you didn't tell me. You Knew." Blair yelled angrily.

Serena turned her head to the side confused.

"Nate's Child ?" Serena questioned uncertainly.

"Yeah the one that was with Vanessa" Blair shot back at Serena."The one you knew about." she snapped once more.

"Blair, Nate doesn't have a child and certainly not with Vanessa." Serena began while looking to the floor.

Blair looked confused then she sniped Serena a decieving glare. She knew Serena knew something she didn't and she wanted to know why people weren't telling her this secret, that apparentilly everyone knows about but her.

"Well whose is it ?" Blair questioned angrily.

"I can't tell you that B, I swore."Serena stammered quickly trying not to meet Blairs visicous gaze, Oh shit she met her gaze she was doomed.

Serena couldn't look away. Blair was gazing even more angrily at Serena as the seconds passed away slowly.

"WHOSE FUCKING CHILD IS IT !!" Blair screamed this time she was done she couldn't stand it nobody was telling her anything.

Serena looked at the floor and twiddled her thumb. "I can't tell you that !" Serena screamed at Blair.

"I am sick of this Blair. If they wanted you to know they would have told you, There are many reasons you don't know and there are many reasons I am not telling you. Now just give up, If Vanessa wanted you to know you would but, She didn't and I don't blame her. If you would have known you would have told everyone. WERE BEING LOYAL . NOW DON"T ASK ME AGAIN OR I"LL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN AGAIN ." Serena Screamed angrily at Blair.

Blair looking very confused at the moment yelled back "EXCUSE ME !!"

"You Heard me." Serena yelled madly.

Blair walked over to Serena and rasied her hand to smack her but, as soon as she brought her hand down near Serena's face, Serens reached up and grabbed it. Serena twisted Blair's arm violently and punched her in the face. "No Blair I am DONE with You and your Pettiness. GOODBYE." Serena said calmy, raising her voice and some points.

Serena let go of Blair's arm and walked out of Blair's house. Blair stood there confused. Did Serena just..., No it couldn't have been..., Does my face hurt... Idk let's find out... OW Yes Yes Yes it does. Blair thought to herself.

Vanessa knocked on the door of Nate's townhouse eagerly.

"One Sec." She heard Nate call out.

"Who Is it anyway ?" She heard Nate question her.

"Umm... It's me Vanessa." Vanessa called back to him.

"Umm... I hope I didn't interupt anything." She hollered talking about the whole Blair thing.

Nate opened the door and looked at Vanessa's smiling face.

"Where is she ?" Nate questioned.

"Umm...Know she left yelling at me..." Vanessa said being cut of by Nate.

"No, No , No I meant your daughter." Nate said giggling.

"Oh she is right here." Vanessa said tugging on little Delaney's hand.

"Mommy is this Daddy ?" Delaney questioned ernestly.

"NO,NO,NO Delaney this isn't Daddy. This is the man who knows Daddy." Vanessa said giggling.

"OOOHHH In that case." Delaney said walking over to Nate, wiggling her finger towards her noting for him to lean forward.

As Nate leaned forward Delaney leaned in as if to tell him a secret then, all of a sudden "KICK !!" Delaney kicked Nate fiercily in the crotch then grabbed her Mommy's hand screaming "Come on Mommy we can Mak eit Down the street before he gets up."

"Owwwwwwwwww !!" Nate squealed holding his crotch.

Delaney and Vanessa began running down the street away from Nate's hurting self.

"RUN !! RUN !! Delaney Faster." Vanessa screamed

To be continued...


	16. Tears for his angel

Chapter 16:

Tears for his angel

Vanessa grabbed Delaney's hand and stopped then said "Honey I think we should go back and apoligize."

"Really momma" Delaney said pouty faced

"NO !" Vanessa said beginning to giggle. The two looked back at Nate seeing Nate on his knees holding his hurting area.They laughed a little but then a streak of sympathy ran across Vanessa's face.

As Delaney tugged on her hand she felt guilty then she turned to her smiling daughter then back to Nate.

"Delaney, Come on" Vanessa said sadly.

"Momma No I don't wanna." Delaney pouted.

"Delaney Lynn Bass, We are going back to apoligize right now." Vanessa commanded.

"But Mom you said we didn't have to." Delaney whined.

"Delaney don't you dare give me lip one more time." Vanessa said frustrated.

The two slowly walked back to Nate. When they arrived at his doorstep he looked Delaney in the end and placed his hands over his goods. "Your not gonna... Are you ?" He asked child like.

"No !" Delaney said rudely.

"Umm... One quick question. Why did you kick me in my umm... ugh my man gold ?" Nate said embarassed. Vanessa began to laugh mocking him "Man Gold !" .

Delaney looked at the step right below where Nate was sitting holding his "Man Gold" cautiously. Delaney may have been five years old but she was one tough ass five year old. Delaney smirked at the thought of Nate holding his "Man Gold and crying like a baby because a five year old kicked him in it.

"Well see momma said that when ever you meet a man who isn't daddy to kick in his Jewels. She said an exception to the men she did know. She told me she would tell me who I can and can't kick in the Jewels but she never said anything about you. Well and I thought you were Hot! and that is how I get my flirt on." Delaney said weirdly.

Nate's eyes widened "She thinks I am hot" and that is "How She gets her flirt on." Nate thought the words through then he looked confused at Delaney. She talked like a fifteen year old trapped in a five year olds body.

Nate stared at her mortified. "Whoa" He said shockingly.

Delaney tilted her head to the side then bopped Nate right between the eyes. "Snap out of it." she screamed wildly.

"Oh huh what." Nate said confused.

He looked up at the girl's devilish grin and laughed self conciously.

Vanessa smiled at Nate and grabbed Delaney's hand then bent eye level to Nate beginning to laugh because she noticed he still had his hands over gis "Man Gold".

Nate noticed her sudden laugh and looked down the quickly pulled his hands away. "Oh I ugh ... Forgot they were there." He said smiling nervously then slowly hoping Vanessa didn't notice moved his hands back over his crotch area then thought to himself "Just for protection little buddies."

"Oh yeah, What we came here for. Do you know where umm... Chuck is ?" She asked sheepishly, but she was also whispering.

"Umm... I haven't really seen him this week. I haven't seen him at all today but I'll see him tomorrow night at ugh umm.. 6:00 I think. Were going to the movies with Blair, Isabelle, Katie, Serena and Dan." Nate said trying to recall where chuck was because he really didn't know.

After Nate got the whole Chuck thing out of his mind he began to think of Blair, and how she left, leaving the ring in her hand. He began to tear up then he thought "No Nathaniel your to much of a man to cry over a woman. Oh what are you thinking Nate you love her and you lost her, your dumbass should be crying."

He looked down on his phone at the screensaver of him and Blair when they were in 6th grade on there first date.It was when Blair's father had begged her mother to let them go on there first date. Before he admitted he was Gay of course.

Nate's eyes filled with tears. He could hear Vanessa in the backgroud talking to him but he didn't want to listen. He realized he had lost the one he loved with all his heart. He had lost his angel.

Suddenly a tear had escaped from Nate's sad green eyes and fell upon the screen of Nate's cell phone covering Blair's face in a heart like shape.

Nate had completely blocked Vanessa and Delaney out at this point and worst of all he left his danger zone wide open but he didn't care he needed to get a hold of Blair. He then dialed her number.

"Hello." Blair said angrily.

"Hey ugh Blair I need to talk to you..." Nate said softly.

"Oh Okay ." She said wiping the anger away from her voice, "What about?" She asked ernestly.

"Blair I..." Nate began

To be continued ...

A/N: Will update soon plz R&R. Also I would like to thank you for all the kind reviews it really means alot to me to know that you guys like my story.

You know you love me

XOXO,

DanSerena4Ever


	17. Blair I I I Love you

_****_

Chapter 17:

_**Blair I-I-I love you**_

_**Recap: **__Nate called Blair while Vanessa and Delaney were flapping there gums to him. He left his Danger zone open for Blair._

"Blair I-I-I love you and I am sorry. It isn't what you thought. I didn't get Vanessa pregnant, the kid you saw wasn't mine but, see I promised I wouldn't tell whose child it is but, Blair I love you with everything I have, and you being away from me for this long is killing me, I would hate to see what it would be like with you out of me life forever, you mean to much to me Blair, Please Blair Please will you marry me ?" Nate asked hopefully desperate.

"Umm... Nate I-I-I don't know what to say . I am sorry but I don't know Nate, I'll have to give it some thought." Blair said hanging up the phone. She smiled clenching the phone to her jaw. " I am gonna make him fight for his love. If he really loves me then he will fight right ?" Blair whispered to herself.

* * *

_**2 Weeks Later :**_

_**New York Times News: **_

_**4/12/08**_

_**Shooting in Upper Westside Two Killed, One Severly Injured.**_

_Today around 2:oo p.m there was a shooting in the Upper West Side._

_There were Two murdered and One severly injured, The two killed were a Five year old and a Twenty-Eight year old, they were both girls. The Five year old had Black curly hair and Blue eyes. The Twenty- Eight year old had also had Black hair but it was cut short and was straight with red highlights and Blue eyes. The injured persons was a male around Twenty-three year old male with Brown hair with golden highlights and green eyes. The Shooter has not yet been captured there are suspects in custory now, if you have any news about this shooting __**please call : 1-800-NewYorkTimesHomicide**_

* * *

Blair clenched her fists excitedly, then she stepped foreward and knocked on Nate's door. "Nate, Nate, Nate are you home Nate?" Blair hollered happily. She was pounding her fists upon his door so hard she was begining to leave knuckle marks on his door.

Suddenly the door opened revealing none other than...

"Vanessa... What are you doing here ?" Blair shouted angrily.

Vanessa with tears running down her face tried sheilding her eyes, she didn't want Blair seeing her like this... But too Late.

"V-V-Vanessa hunny what's wrong... and where is Nate?" Blair asked caressing her hand through Vanessa's hair.

Vanessa looked up at her still crying. "Well Blair do you remember the shooting that happened yesterday in the west side ?" Vanessa asked while she slumped her head down, she couldn't face Blair with the news she was about to share with her.

"Yea... WHY ?" Blair asked not sure if she wanted to know, she could feel her hands clenching tighter and tighter.

"Well remember two dead and the other was severly injured ?" Vanessa whispered.

Blair looked at her scared of what she was going to say but Blair knew she just knew Nate was one of the two.

"Who were they and Where is Nate ?" Blair asked begining to cry.

"Oh and Where is little Delaney ?" Blair asked unaware of who the other two people were but she knew for a fact Nate was one.

Vanessa looked down again this time crying even worse. Blair then knew Delaney was another.

"Vanessa ... Who died?" Blair asked begining to shake.

"D-D-Delaney and-and-and Ruby." Vanessa said falling to the floor. Blair pushed the door open further then reached for Vanessa's hand.

"Vanessa... how old was Delaney ?" Blair said.

"She-She-She was F-F-Five years old and yesterday was her birthday she just turned f-f-five y-y-yesterday. We were on our way to umm... Chuckie Cheese's and we had just picked up Ruby... We decided to walk since it was such a nice day and-and -and next thing I knew there was a g-g-guns-s-shot and then Delaney, she let go of my hand and fell to the ground. I laughed at her and said Delaney hunny get up, then I-I-I looked down and-and-and there she was my l-l-little girl, Delaney was there laying on the sidewalk... Her head was surrounded in blood... and-and-and Ruby she tried to run after the shooter she did, she really did then another gunshot rounded and then another. Then everything grew quiet and Nate was holding Delaney's hand he was saying that he'd never let her go... and I-I-I just stood there. But then you could hear the roar of a motorcycle then two last gunshots fired. One hit Nate in the leg then the other in the chest, but, he wouldn't let go of her he still had his hand clenched to her's as I just sat there, I just sat there not even moving to comfort my sister or my child not even Nate. I-I-I am so sorry Blair, But I didn't even try to move I was just frozen, I couldn't move, I wouldn't move." Vanessa said crying vigorously.

"No, No V it isn't your fault. You would have died too if you went out there." Blair said reassuringly.

"Yeah and that would be better than this, I have no one left, All my family has died, Me and Ruby were the last of the Abrams we have no one... I have no one... I had Delaney but she wasn't an Abram she was...she was... She was a Bass." Vanessa said silently, She just revealed her biggest secret to her worst enemy.

Blair grew cold... Blair now knew why Nate wouldn't tell her whose child Delaney was because Blair would ruin Vanessa any chance she got... But, now Blair knew Vanessa is a lot like her.

Blair pulled Vanessa into a hug and just sat with Vanessa hoping she would be okay... Blair told herself from this day foreward that she would never treat Vanessa like dirt again... Vanessa was a human... She was normal...She was her friend.

* * *

**The Next Day :**

Blair pulled off the covers upon Vanessa's head and shook her slightly. "V, Hey do you think you could come with me to visit Nate in the hospital." Blair asked hopefully.

Vanessa nodded sadly. "Yea B, Just give me a minute." Vanessa said getting out of bed.

Vanessa walked lowly to the bathroom and began to get ready. She turned on the shower, while waiting for the water to get warm she looked out the window. She focused her eyes on a Little girl and her mother who were walking down the street. The little girl was wearing a pink jumper with a yellow shirt underneath. She had red curly hair and was wearing glasses. She had on yellow converse shoes and pink socks.

The little girl was holding her mother's hand and, in the other hand she had an ice cream cone in her hand. The little girl obviously didn't lick any of the ice cream for a while because it was running down her hand at the moment. Vanessa smiled, Delaney always had to buy something from the street vendors, she always had too have something in her hands no matter what.

Vanessa then turned off the water and got in the tub she began to wash off when she heard a gunshot, in hit the window and went through, The window had shattered. "Vanessa" Blair screamed. "Vanessa are you okay in there?" Blair hollered again, No answer. " Vanessa please answer me." Blair hollered once more but, no answer.

Blair began to worry, she grabbed the chair sitting beside the door and stepped backwards, then she faced the door once more and yelled "Vanessa are you okay," But, no answer. Then Blair began running towards the door with the chair sticking out. "Boom" Blair ran right into the door and loosened it a little, Then she did it again, "BOOM", then agian, "BOOM", then she did it one last time, "BOOM", and the door came open. It flew open revealing a shattered window then, Blair looked over to the tub, No Vnaessa, The Blair focused her eyes in the corner. She saw Vnaessa wrapped in a robe with her legs tucked under her chin, rocking back and forth crying.

"Oh God, Vanessa, What happened ?" Blair asked wrapping her arms around vanessa's shaking body.

'I-I-I Don't know Blair, I r-r-really d-d-don't i-i-it happened t-t-to f-f-fast. The window shattered and I-I-I didn't know what to do I have lost everybody and nearly made you lose your boyfriend..." Vanessa stopped as Blair interuppted her " Fiance" Blair said with a smile. "Oh sorry...Fiance...I didn't know you said yes, Nate was like so worried about you yesterday he kept saying he thought you were gonna turn him down. Well I almost made you lose Nate and I-I-I can't let that happen, I don't want to ruin your life, God knows I've ruined Nate's, I should have never come back, But Delaney she-she-she wanted to meet her f-f-father a-a-and she never will. She i-i-is g-g-gone now and-and-and s-s-she'll never know who her father is. Never." Vanessa Sid begining to cry.

"She so Badly Wanted to meet him. But, Chuck never wanted to meet her, He said if he did it would ruin his life. He said that it would keep him from having his fun. Girls wouldn't want him if they knew he had a child." Vanessa said angrily. She was clenching her fists tightly, So hard that she was digging her fingers into her palms causing her palms to bleed.

"Vaneesa, Hunny look, stop." Blair said pulling her hands apart.

"Oh, ugh sorry." Vanessa said tucking her hands into the pockets of her robe.

"Umm... I'll get dressed and Ugh...we can go visit Nate." Vanessa said leaving the bathroom trying to fight back tears but she just couldn't, she burst out into tears, then fell to the floor.

Blair left the bathroom as well then went to the living room. She collapsed on the couch and smelled the pillow. It smelled of Nate. She then hid her face into the pillow and breathed in she loved the smell of Nate it was her favorite smell.

When Vanessa was finished getting dressed she walked out into the living room, She noticed Blair on the couch with her face buried into the pillow and crying.

Vanessa walked over to Blair ond hugged her slightly. "I am so sorry Blair, I should have never told Nate to come with us. But, He wanted to he asked , and begged and I finally gave in, Blair and this is what happens it hurts you. I am so sorry." Vanessa said crying.

"It is okay Vanessa. Nate was hurt doing something he wanted to, It isn't your fault. Please don't Blame yourself." Blair said revealing her face from the pillow. Her mascara had smeared but she didn't care. Looks weren't important to her at the moment.

"DING-DONG !" The doorbell rang.

Vanessa and Blair looked at each other confused.

"DING-DONG !" The doorbell rang again.

Blair and Vanessa took off for the door, when they reached it the swung it open excitedly revealing none other than...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Umm... Sorry I haven't updated in a while...Just really busy. Umm... plz R&R. Thx for all the reviews guys I am so glad you like my story it means alot.**_

_**You know you love me**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**DanSerena4Ever**_


	18. You need to leave

Chapter 18:

**Recap:**_ Blair befriends Vanessa, There is a knock on the door, who could it be ? Read and find out..._

Blair reached for the door and looked at Vanessa, Vanessa nodded and watched Blair proceed to open the door. When it opened all the wy Blair's jaw dropped in disbelief. "C-C-Chuck umm... Y-y-you can't be here." Blair mumbled. "Oh and why is that?" Chuck smirked.

Blair looked over to see Vanessa's tear struck face. "Chuck you need to leave" Blair screamed pushing chuck towards the door.

"Oh really, you never pushed me away before." Chuck said with a sly grin. "Ew... gross... You wish but it will never happen, it never did."Blair screamed.

"CHUCK GET OUT !!" Blair hollered. Chuck's pocket raised to Blair's waist in the shape of a gun.

"C-c-chuck w-w-what is that i-i-in your p-p-pocket ?" Blair questioned.

"If you don't step aside Blair, you'll find out." Chuck threatened.

"Make Me !!" Blair hollered. Chuck's smile faded and he dropped his pocket slowly.

"God I can't do this to you Blair , no matter how badly I want to hurt Vanessa for ruining my life and bringing that-that-that kid here, I never wanted to hurt you I can't." Chuck said turning away.

Blair turned around to face Vanessa when a gun shot went off...Blair stopped and let out a scream.

_**A/N: I know it is a very short chapter but if I get up to 75 reviews I will update tomorrow and probably the next day as well keep the reviews coming and I'll keep updating.**_

_**you know you love me**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**DanSerena4Ever**_


	19. If you want to arrest me

Chapter : 19

_**Recap: **__Blair turned to face Vanessa when a gun-shot sounded, Blair let out a loud ear shattering scream._

"Oh my god," Vanessa screamed looking at Blair.

Blair turned revealing Chuck on the ground. Her eyes grew large as she screamed once more, standing behind Chuck was Nate, with a gun in his hand.

"Nate w-w-what have you d-d-done" Blair stuttered frightened of her fiance. "B-b-blair h-h-he was going to shoot you, he had his g-g-gun out behind you when I was walking up, I got let out of the hosptal early and I wanted to surprise you, and when I turned the corner I saw c-c-chuck raising his gun to you so I ran down here and I-I-I shot him." Nate said tramatized.

Blair started to cry, she looked down at Chuck as he held his side in pain. "Vanessa call the ambulance, Nate let me see that gun." Blair said.

Nate handed her the gun, "thank you " Blair said. She gripped the gu tight and touched it and made sure her prints were all over it, then she walked past Nate and through it in the dumpster. "Blair why'd you do that, There going to think you shot him." Nate said dumbfounded.

"Exactly," She said.

"But, why?" Nate asked unsure.

"Because I love you Nate, I am not going to let you take the fall for saving me." Blair cried out.

"Well I am not going to let you take the fall for me saving you." Nate said walking towards the dumpster.

"Nate honey listen I thought my life was indangered so I sot him okay." Blair said kissing Nate's forhead.

Blair walked over to the dumpster and pulled the gun out, "Maybe I should keep this with me." Blair said.

"What happened Blair?" Nate asked.

"Nate I just told you, I shot chuck because i thought my life was indangered." Blair said.

"No, with you. You wouldn't hae done this a week ago, You would have done something with the gun that neither of us could have been caught. You wouldn't have taken the fall." Nate said confused.

"Nate I love you, I would have done this a week ago, I just wouldn't have thought it through as well and there probably would have been a fault but, It was self defense, he pulled a gun on me so I pulled one on him because my life was indanger and so was Vanessa's and if you come over here before the cops come then yours was too."

Sirens sounded as the ambuylance rounded the corner

Blair began to cry as she held Chuck's hand. The ambulance stopped as did the cop car behind it. Paramedics swarmed around Chuck and Blair. "Mam, What happened here?" The police officer asked.

"He-he-he had a gun and he was about to shoot me and Vanessa behind me as well as Nathaniel so I thought our lives were indanger and I snapped." Blair said.

"Yes mam, So you shot this man because you felt your lives were indanger." The officer asked.

"Yes sir, I did. He pulled a gun on me as he was leaving our house." Blair said.

"Sir, do you remember the shooting that killed two and injured one ?" Blair asked.

"Yes mam I do , I was an officer on duty for that." The police officer said.

"Sir, He was the shooter in that. Her behind me, she was the mother of the little girl who was shot, and the woman that died was her sister, and this man here was the father." she said looking down disgustedly at Chuck.

"Mam, Are you positive?" the officer asked Blair.

"Yes sir I am, If you want to throw me in Jail for self defense go right ahead but I will fight for this I will, this man killed two people and almost killed three more and one of those people was injured which is this man behind me, my dearly loved fiance." Blair said glaring up to Nate.

"I love him with everything I have and we are going to be husband an wife within the month unless you want to stop that." Blair said glaring at the officer with disgust.

"Yes, I may have to stop you miss, I know it was self defense but, you injured someone horribly" The officer said.

"Yes sir I did but, he is not dead is he." Blair said.

"No mam he is not." The officer said.

"Well that is unfourtunate but, if you want to throw me in jail for saving my own life and the life of two others then go right ahead. I am waiting." Blair said.

The officer walked over and cuffed blair. "We need you to come to the station for questioning. You two back there as well." The officer said.

The officer shoved Blair into the back of the cruiser and pulled away. Nate and Vanessa watched as the ambulance and the cruiser pull away...

A/N: Hope you liked Remember 75 reviews more story. I hope you like. I love reading reviews and I hope to get some more...

Thx so much

You know you love me

XOXO,

DanSerena4Ever


End file.
